Thoughts on a dark day
by Chadini
Summary: A glimpse into the thoughts of those attending Warrick's funeral through a series of drabbles. GSR implied. Spoilers for season 8.


Summary: A glimpse into the thoughts of those attending Warrick's funeral. Spoilers specifically for Season 8, "For Gedda."

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and they belong to CBS.

A/N: The lines in bold are from Psalms 23 The Holy Bible: King James Version.

* * *

.

**The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want.**

.

_Undersheriff McKeen_

These people have to believe that I care about Brown's case.

The CSIs aren't going to be a problem.

I'll write it up that everyone in Vegas is too close to the case and I had to bring a team from Reno in. It will be easy enough for them to call it a suicide, especially with the drugs and note they'll find at his house.

It's a shame that his wife cheated on him though.

Brass, however, is going to be a pain in the ass.

We either need to flip him or handle him.

All in due time.

.

**He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: **

** he leadeth me beside the still waters.**

.

_Grissom_

I can't believe that Warrick would have done this.

The evidence doesn't point to a suicide. The trajectory of his wounds is completely wrong.

The Undersheriff seems to think otherwise.

I'm concerned - worried actually, about Sara. She hasn't taken her eyes off of the coffin since we arrived.

Sara would never admit it, but I know she has been envisioning herself in that box - about how close she was to being in Warrick's spot.

We're going to have to keep an eye on Nick.

After we settle things for Warrick, maybe it's time for us to move on.

.

**He restoreth my soul:**

** he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.**

.

_Nick_

My fault.

This wouldn't have happened if I tried harder to get him to go out.

How am I ever going to look at Stephanie again?

All because I wanted to stay and ask her out, my friend is dead.

Maybe I could've helped him, saved him from whatever happened.

I should've at least walked out with him.

But instead, I walked her out, and we found his car running.

Now I can't get the image of my friend dying in my arms out of my mind.

His neck had a though and through.

If only I had left earlier.

.

**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**

** I will fear no evil: for thou _art_ with me;**

** thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.**

.

_Sara_

I'm tired.

This is exactly why I left Las Vegas.

I'm tired of the needless deaths.

When Grissom brought home Warrick's case photos, I nearly threw up.

I'm tired of trying to ride out the continuous wake of violence.

Is that what it was like for them when I was taken? I see them looking at me sometimes – trying to replace the memories of **my** crime scene photos. I wish I had that chance.

I had a happy ending, at least happy as in not dead.

I need to get Gil out of here.

Maybe we should move to Boston.

.

**Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:**

** thou anointest my head with oil;**

** my cup runneth over.**

.

_Catherine_

I know I shouldn't be thinking about myself right now, but my mind is stuck on a feedback loop of Warrick springing on us his marriage.

_Tina._

I felt like all of the air had been kicked out of me when I saw that ring on his finger.

Things were starting to look up for us; we were getting closer as friends.

It's a start.

_Was_ a start.

If it's the last thing I do, I'll find out who is responsible for this. They won't get away with it.

I promise.

I'll use every resource Sam had.

Someone will pay.

.

**Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:**

** and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever.**

.

_Brass_

Why couldn't he just let it be?

I told him I would handle it.

Warrick had no experience with dirty cops. He ran for some, but it's a whole different ballgame working with them.

It's no way to live - always wondering if the next shot a fellow officer takes will be to the back of your head.

Whoever this guy is, he has no fear. The body count is rising to the level of one of those Freddy Kruger movies.

He is going to get sloppy and desperate soon.

How am I going to keep all of them safe?


End file.
